Best of Friends or More?
by SonOfKakashi
Summary: Naruto comes back to Konoha and finds out that Ino has a softer side. For a whole year Naruto is moved onto a team with Ino, they become friends, but when Ino gets a boyfriend who is the world's biggest jerk, what will Naruto do? [Songfic][NaruIno]Swearin


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

-Here I have another NaruIno one shot, but this one is a song fic. I do not own "Naruto" or the Song "Definitely Maybe" by FM Static. I also don't own "Harry Potter". Just so you know, this fic doesn't involve Harry Potter; it just is a movie they go too. Hope you like it. Also, Naruto is pretty OOC.

_ItalicsFlashback_

**BoldSong**

**Bold/UnderlinedChanged part of song**

XXXXXXScene Change

IIIIIIIIIIIIISong Area

Shady is one of my OCs

Katie is also an OC

I don't like OCs but this story needs them. Also, Neji is an ANBU Now and is not on the teams, or in this story. I actually rewrote some of the lyrics of the song for my fic. Here is the link to the actual song((Ignore the slideshow for the song, cause I do not support the SasukexHinata couple)): Go to and do a search for "NaruIno Definitely Maybe" make sure that you spell definitely wrong like that too.

Naruto was sitting in his room on his bed, just starring at the pale blue wall. He looked around and saw his few personal items and a dresser. Then he saw the weird brown carpet, he hated it. Ever since he got back from his training 4 days ago, he had cursed the carpet several times. When he got back, his old landlord had kicked him out already, so he found a new place. It had a small kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and even a little living room. It was actually just around the corner from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, not that he cared, just mentioning the location.

He had cursed that old toad sage several times too, because he hadn't allowed Naruto the time to notify his landlord, almost 3 years ago when he left Konoha with that old pervert, that he would be gone for awhile.

The white haired pervy sage would die.

Naruto had repeated this multiple times, not just from the fact that he had to move, but the fact that the toad sage kept doing research and tried to get Naruto to read his books, even tho Naruto wasn't of age for the reading of his nosebleed inducing books, during his training. Of course Naruto never even touched the cover of one of those things except for when he had dropped the toad sage's research notes into a river.

Naruto had attempted to throw the pervert's notes away again when they got back, but the sage had bribed Naruto with a lot of money to return his notes. Naruto took the money, then he threw the notes into a fire the next day anyway. ((Ha Ha, that's what perverts get when they are in my Fanfics……I'm coming for you next Kakashi….Muw Ha Ha! -Kakashi hides in a corner-))

Naruto decided to save the money. No since in using it for something he didn't need.

Naruto decided to go up to the roof on the bright sunny day after starring at his carpet for five more minutes. When he got up there, he heard a door close two buildings over, Naruto quickly hid do to Ninja instincts. When he saw that it was Ino coming onto her roof top at the Yamanaka Flower Shop he relaxed, but when she looked around as if seeing if anyone was up there, he grew suspicious. Naruto continued to hide. Then suddenly Ino began singing a beautiful melody. It wasn't really a song, just a serious of 'la la la la la's' and such, kind of like a bird singing. It sounded tiny and fragile, like the song was a thread and a simple kunai could slice through it like a knife through butter.

Naruto was surprised to say the least. He was simply astounded, he didn't know that the harsh Ino could sound so gentle.

When she was done, Naruto being the brave one he is, stood up and clapped. Ino turned and saw him, first she blushed a little, and then she started jumping to his roof. That is when Naruto became frightened.

Ino landed in front of him with a frown on her face, hands rolled into fists.

"What is your problem, you stalker!" Ino accused as she yelled at him.

"So that is what I get for clapping for you?" Naruto asked surprisingly calm. Of coarse he was kind of scared inside, but she would have hit him if she wanted to already, right?

"No one is supposed to hear me sing, that's why I come up here." She said, not yelling but still angry.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked, kind of surprised.

"It's embarrassing…." She said now almost in a normal tone. For some reason she was starting to feel comfortable.

"Why, you sing like a bird?" Naruto said in a non-flirtatious way. Just as a compliment.

"Really… you're not just saying that so I don't hit you?" She said blushing slightly. Naruto was surprised to see Ino blush twice.

"I give you my word that you are a great singer." He said in a playfully professional tone.

Ino knowing that his nindo was that he never went back on his word, was convinced. She just smiled at him and jumped back to her roof top and left through the door on the roof. Leaving Naruto alone on the rooftop. He was thankful for not being hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A year later) **

After Naruto had started doing missions again, he was on a new team. Now it was:

Naruto

Ino

Shikamaru

Sakura

Shino

Rock Lee

Choji

Hinata

Kiba

TenTen

Shady

Katie

Being on Ino's team allowed her and Naruto to become good friends. Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto were always together, and Choji often tagged along to social events. But every since that day that he heard Ino sing, he had developed feelings for the long haired beauty. He actually thought that maybe he loved her. When she had sang that day, he had seen the better, softer side to Ino, he had seen that side ever since, but she only was kind like that to Naruto, to Shikamaru's great dismay.

Then a few days ago, Naruto had built up the courage to ask her out, but when he reached her, she had news too.

_Flashback_

_Naruto walked to Ino's flower shop and was about to ask her. _

"_Hey Ino!" Naruto exclaimed happily when he saw Ino at the counter._

"_Hello Naruto! I've got great news!" She said, half squealing._

"_What is it?" Naruto asked, curious about his friend's weird extra-cheer fullness._

"_The Hotty Shady, asked me to be his girlfriend!" She exclaimed happily._

_Right then, with those nine words, Naruto's world seemed to crumble beneath him. Another man had asked Ino out, before he even got the chance. He was already planning on hurting that guy, Shady, when they first met a year ago. He was exactly like Sasuke, except he was rude, unfriendly, and not likeable, but the girls of Konoha with there bad taste in men, decided to claim him as the new Sasuke. Shady actually had the same basic body and hair, but he wore a mask like Kakashi and his eyes are brown, along with his nose being longer by a bit. He also had side burns.((In Japan, what a dork)) Shady was some new guy, who defected to Konoha about a year ago. He was trouble. _

"_I don't like that guy..." Naruto said rather sadly._

"_Why is that?" She said putting her hand on her hip and giving him that I-DARE-YOU look._

"_He is trouble, you could do better." Naruto said frowning._

"_So the great Naruto actually cares who I date." She said mockingly._

"_Yes, I do. Exspecially when it's that guy." Naruto said in a matter-of-fact way._

"_Well who asked you!?" She said half yelling, losing that soft side that Naruto loved. _

"_You did….."_

"_Shut Up….end of discussion." She said abruptly. Regaining the soft side again._

"_Ok Ino, I guess it's none of my business." Naruto said, leaving._

"_Hey, Naruto!" She said, but Naruto was already gone._

_End of Flashback_

He couldn't believe it, not one little bit of it. But none the less, it was true. But Naruto was more worried about Ino's well being than whether or not Naruto, himself, was dating her. When Naruto Uzamaki had a gut feeling about someone, he was usually right. Then an idea popped into Naruto's head. If he followed Shady around, basically became Shady's Stalker, Naruto could make sure that Shady didn't hurt Ino, physically, or emotionally.

The next day, Naruto began tailing Shady, using his more advanced ninja skills to make sure Shady couldn't spot him. He had to almost kill a few fan girls that were dedicated 'Shady Stalkers' first though.

As Naruto tailed him, he saw him Head into an ally, where that Katie girl, who was a couple years younger than Naruto, and a year younger than Shady, was waiting. Naruto was surprised to find this out on his first day. Shady was making out with the Katie girl.

Naruto's blood was beyond boiling by now, he was going to just plain kill the guy, but he thought better of it. He wanted to protect Ino from this, if she really did want to be with this guy, than it would hurt her to find out that he was cheating. Naruto just thought to himself, 'If it gets worse, I'll have to bust into Ino's romantic life.' Than he sensed a familiar chakra coming down the street. He looked over from his the rooftop he was on and spotted Ino coming down the street with trash bags, obviously she was taking out the garbage from the Flower Shop. Wait a second; the dumpster is in that ally! He acted quickly; he threw two Shuriken and made the Garbage bag fall apart. The garbage went every where.

"Dam It!" Ino exclaimed as she began walking back for a new garbage bag. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He was surprised that she didn't notice the Shuriken, but maybe she just wasn't paying attention. Then Naruto activated his Henge Jutsu and turned into a 5 year old boy. He then came down from the roof and began throwing rocks at Shady and Katie when he turned the corner to the ally.

"Ewww! Get a room!!! Stop cleaning each others teeth or I'll run around and tell everyone!!!" The little kid form of Naruto said.

Shady released a low growl and departed from the Katie girl as they both shot glares at the child (Naruto) before jumping away in different directions. Naruto was pleased with his work and began to tail Shady again. He found Shady at the Flower Shop, now kissing Ino, no tongues, just a short sweet kiss.

Naruto was twitching with anger, but still kept it locked inside. He released his henge and followed Shady for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(2 months later)

Naruto had been watching Shady every day when he wasn't on missions and such, for two months now. Every day Shady would make out with the Katie girl, and then go kiss Ino afterwards. It soon developed into Shady making out with the Katie girl and then actually making out with Ino afterwards. Everyday Naruto had to fight back the urge to kill Shady. He was currently sitting in Ino's room listening to music with her well they just chatted.

"So, when are you going to get a girlfriend Naruto?" Ino asked out of the blue when they ran out of topics to talk about.

"Not any time soon." Naruto said, gazing out the window to his left.

"Why not, Hinata really likes you, you should go out with her?" Naruto just frowned at this, he was going to get into and argument with her in 3, 2, 1,….

"I'm not taking dating advice from the girl who is going out with Shady." He said in an annoyed tone.

"You still don't like him, do you?" she asked calmly.

"No, what gave me away?" He said very sarcastically.

"You'd think after 2 months you'd like him a little." Ino said sighing.

"I like him less every day." Naruto said without realizing what he had said.

"Why?" Ino asked, her tone completely curious. Naruto was hoping Ino wouldn't ask that question.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do!" she said, acting like a 2 year old.

"Nope, end of discussion." Naruto said, taking her favorite ending for an argument.

"Well, you should observe him at the movie tonight. Me and Him are going to Harry Potter. Just sit in the back and watch, maybe you'd like him." Ino said calmly.

Naruto wasn't going to miss the chance to have permission to spy on the idiot.

"OK." He answered slowly so that there was no suspicion.

"Good!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Naruto watched Shady, as Shady basically ended up putting his hands on every girl he saw. When Shady got water, he actually went and swapped saliva with the Katie girl again. Katie was sitting in the bathroom area, literally waiting for him. She was pretty cute, with Violet hair, nice curved yet small and delicate body, with pale white skin. But Naruto could tell that she was basically a skank. Even when Shady kissed Ino before they left the movie theater he was starring at some fan girl. Naruto's hate for Shady grew 4 whole levels higher. When Naruto walked Ino home because Shady had to go do 'something'. Probably Katie((Sorry people, couldn't resist that one.)).

"So, do you like him more?" She asked hopefully.

"Why do you want my approval?" Naruto asked, just noticing that she wanted him to accept Shady.

"I don't know."

"How can you not kn-….forget it." He said, dropping it. "No, I hate him more."

"Wait!" Ino said as she got in Naruto's way, stopping him. "I thought you just didn't like him, you actually can use the word hate, to describe your dislike of the guy?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Very Easily" Naruto said, a slight growl in his throat.

"I give up, maybe I should just get someone else to be my boyfriend." Ino said, beginning to walk again. "I mean if you can use the phrase, 'Hate Him', which I have only heard you say about Orochimaru, than Shady must be pretty bad."

"And the blonde figures it out, two points for dumb blondes every where." Naruto said playfully.

"You're a blonde too you know?"

"I'm not a 'dumb' blonde."

"Whatever."

After a few minutes past by.

"So, who were you thinking about asking out, say it isn't Kiba." Naruto asked, hope in his teal eyes.

"No, it is a guy that's closer to me than Kiba." Ino said dreamily. "A guy that you and I can agree is a good guy."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. 'Was she maybe talking about me. No, it can't be, she's probably talking about Shikamaru or Choji! Or maybe….wait, if she wants to be with someone else, I can tell her about Shady! YES!!!!!!'

They reached Ino's home.

"Hey Naruto?" Ino said quietly.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

"What don't you like about Shady?" She questioned seriously.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said, walking down the street already. Leaving a curious Ino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A Week Later)

It was after training and they were at the lockers where they place extra ninja weapons. Ino was telling all the girls about the gifts Shady gave her. She had a picture of him in her locker. Shady's team had the day off for training so he wasn't in the room when Ino was bragging. Naruto saw a flier on the bulletin board about a party at the Karaoke Bar.

"Hey Ino." Naruto said, walking over near her locker.

"Huh?" she replied.

"Are you going to that Karaoke Bar Party in a couple of weeks?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Yeah, me and Shady are going. I'm going to make sure not to disappoint him in a couple weeks, I'm going to wear a whi- wait, why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering." Naruto answered well walking away and out of the building.

He went to a store and used the money that he had gotten from the old pervert sage almost a year ago. He bought instruments, recording machines, and everything else you would use for creating music. He went to his house and began writing a song immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Two Weeks Later)

Naruto and everyone were at the Karaoke Bar, some people sang goofy songs and such. Ino was wearing a White Tank Top with tight blue jeans, it wasn't fancy, but it made her look sexy and hot. Shady wore his normal outfit, Black sweatshirt and black cargo pants.

Naruto wore Jet Black Cargo Pants and a dark orange long sleeved shirt.

There was conversation and such, but at 1 in the morning, it was just Neji with TenTen (Ok I lied), Shady with Ino, Shikamaru with Temari (is here on 'official ninja business'), Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, and Katie.

Suddenly Ino heard cheers from the crowd so she turned and saw that the Karaoke screen said 'Song by Naruto Uzamaki'. Then Naruto was up on stage microphone in hand he was kind of loosened up, not even tense at all. Then he began singing as the song played, no words appeared on the screen as Naruto began to sing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**I met a girl named ****Ino****  
She lived in the heart of ****Konoha**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At this point Ino had made the first few connections and had glanced at Shady who was just exchanging glares with Naruto, not even noticing Ino. Ino was now becoming hateful towards Shady. ((Good girl, now bark for a scooby snack.))

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**don't think I can take it  
wake me when its over  
so far away  
I wish that it was closer  
I**** see her every day  
I'm too scared to go over  
I wonder what she'd say  
****He**** barely even knows her**

**  
**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everything started to come together in Ino's head, about Naruto acting strange, hating Shady. Naruto had seen everything that Shady did, at least if this song was totally true. Naruto apparently had feelings for Ino.**  
**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**  
and how much longer  
will this keep getting stronger  
****I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep  
cause he's a faker  
so see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me**

**I**** saw you in the hallway when my ****training**** was just over  
it was Friday, ****training**** was out tonight  
everything seems to be all right  
I said yo are you going to the party at the ****bar****  
she said he's picking me up six again  
and I don't wanta disappoint my boyfriend**

**and how much longer  
will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep  
cause he's a faker  
so see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me**

**and she's staring at his picture hanging in her locker  
she's telling all the girls about all the things that he bought her  
I saw what really happened all those times he went for water  
when we were at the movie theater watching Harry Potter  
he had his hands on  
every single girl he laid his eyes on  
hate to break it to you, he's a pile on**

**And**** even when he kissed her  
he was looking over, staring at ****a fan girl**

**and how much longer  
will this keep getting stronger  
I wonder what she's doing when I'm singing myself to sleep  
cause he's a faker  
so see ya later  
I wonder when you'll realize that she means a lot more to me**

**I met a girl named ****Ino****  
She lived in the heart of ****Konoha**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

By this time Ino wasn't in the dark anymore and realized that Naruto was being protective because he had great feelings for her, maybe even love.

Now Ino hated Shady and Katie. Katie had already left well Shady was glaring bullets through Naruto who was jumping down off the stage well people cheered wildly.

"We're through." Ino said calmly to Shady, who had already figured that much out but was still pissed.

"Fine, I don't need some blonde bitch." He snarled back at her. Ino was about to hit him, but then the room went silent and she sensed killing intent beside her.

She looked over to see Naruto standing next to her, he had just heard everything and was smirking, as soon as that smirk hit his face, he was gone, he had Shady up against the wall by his collar and was pushing him hard enough to crack the wall. Naruto had red chakra around him, fangs, and claws.

"The only thing that was stopping me from killing you the day I saw you cheating on Ino was the fact that I didn't want Ino to have emotional pain if she actually loved your sorry carcass. But now there is nothing holding me back and if you so much as breathe the wrong way towards me, or especially Ino, I'll kill you!" He said this all in a low venomous growl.

Naruto let off enough for Shady to speak, and Shady, realizing that Naruto's word would be kept, do to the fact that Ino had told him about Naruto not liking her being with him, Naruto would be more than willing to oblige.

Now Shady believed Naruto's word as Law.

"Got….It.." Shady managed to wheeze out.

With that, Naruto dropped Shady and Shady instantly left the bar. Naruto's fangs, claws, and chakra all went to normal. Then everyone was beyond cheering, it was like a huge roar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(1 hour later)

Now everyone had left but Naruto, who was at the bar area sitting down, and Ino who was saying goodbye to the last person, who was Sakura.

"Go get him Ino." Sakura whispered as her goodbye as Ino just smirked.

When Ino turned around, Naruto was gone. She looked everywhere in the bar but couldn't find him. Then she sensed something on the roof. She went up onto the roof and found Naruto sitting on the edge, starring at the stars.

"Hey…" Ino said as she walked over and sat next to Naruto.

"……" Naruto didn't respond.

"Thanks a lot Naruto…" She said, smiling. "Now I can go and ask out that person that I wanted to ask out."

"Who is that?" Naruto asked kind of surprised that she didn't catch the fact that he had feelings for her. ((What a dense Naruto.))

Ino leaned forward and whispered an inch away from his ear:

"You Silly." She said innocently.

Right as Naruto gasped, as in he opened his mouth a little, Ino moved her head and kissed him full on the lips, making her tongue go into his mouth through the gap made by him gasping. Naruto was beyond surprised, but obliged and closed his eyes as their tongues wrestled. When they broke apart and got air, their lips were centimeters away from one another.

"Definitely" Naruto said.

"What?" she asked, still breathing in a large amount of air.

"My Song." Is all he said. Ino realized what he meant.

"Definitely" She replied back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-For the dummies, when they said Definitely, they basically said "I love you."

He loves her Definitely or Maybe and they chose Definitely

I may make a sequel if I get good reviews.-


End file.
